


【论坛体】 DMC演艺事务所新爆料的编剧兼演员，居然本质是老板娘？

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 我流论坛体私设有 ooc注意





	【论坛体】 DMC演艺事务所新爆料的编剧兼演员，居然本质是老板娘？

欢迎来到Redgrave城市论坛＞八卦区

DMC演艺事务所新来的编剧兼演员，居然本质是老板娘？

1L 萌新狗仔队员 楼主  
如题，楼主最近在蹲有关于多次获得OO奖今年最佳男主角的DMC演艺事务所老板丁蜀的时候，发现了他们小破所新来了个编剧兼演员。他梳着背头，好帅啊，而且和丁蜀放荡不羁不同，他一脸的禁欲，哪怕是这么热的天也是真丝西装三件套，而他又瘦又高的。而且不怎么理会外人，对了附带一下他的照片，现在楼主被他圈粉了。而且他们同进同出的，会不是真·老板娘？  
[新演员.jpg]

2L 丁蜀的玫瑰花  
前排！！！！仔细一看他和丁蜀有些像啊，禁欲系的演员么，和丁蜀反差萌啊。对了好像他们那里还多了一个黑毛的哥特系小哥。感觉是不是丁蜀又去拍卖了他的什么宝贝才有资金培养新人啊。而且但丁和翠西姐似乎只是同事关系而已，他和雷蒂大姐头的绯闻后来也是假的。而且丁蜀一个alpha居然和omega的关系并不长久，真的有些神奇。

3L 萌新狗仔队员 楼主 回复 2L 丁蜀的玫瑰花  
是啊，我一直就觉着他这种放荡不羁的骚大叔人设应该会有omega愿意给他标记的，但是有是有。不过后面都证实丁蜀不愿标记他们。而且他对富婆帕蒂妹子也只是当妹妹一样。

4L 歌剧迷 高雅艺术控 回复 1L 楼主  
那个，大叔好像是我父母那一辈的一个少年明星……之前小时候演话剧的。好像叫维吉尔。

5L 蛋铁一生推  
4L说的，我看了看好像还真是。不过他之前被绑架卖到omega那种地方，大家都懂的，然后营救出来有就没有了消息……现在貌似复出了，而且感觉他的身体像是大病一场一样。我妈可是他的铁杆粉丝，然后他被绑架的事情当年可是轰动一时的。

6L 歌剧迷 高雅艺术控 回复 5L 蛋铁一生推  
是啊，我父母都说他好可惜，他演的都是悲剧的人物。演技也很抓人，之前他最后一部戏演的好像叫做《Brother》，而且他们俩确实是双胞胎。我听我爸妈说的。他们都是原来“歌剧夫妻”的孩子，结果因为那个叫做蒙德斯的家伙。好像绑架的主谋也是蒙德斯……

7L丁蜀的玫瑰 回复 6L 歌剧迷 高雅艺术控  
卧槽，这么劲爆啊，快说说！

8L 萌新狗仔队队员 楼主 回复 6L 歌剧迷 高雅艺术控  
前排吃瓜！

9L歌剧迷 高雅艺术控  
斯巴达夫妇和蒙德斯本来是一个歌剧团的，后来斯巴达揭发身为团长的蒙德斯的犯罪，然后蒙德斯被捕入狱。出狱后就报复了斯巴达夫妇。然后但丁和维吉尔是他们的遗孤。然后后面蒙德斯绑架维吉尔贩卖到omega的营业场所，囚禁他给他拍了很多那种小电影放到网上。然后被但丁发现报警，最后这个案子结案，蒙德斯被判处十多年。然后但丁一直很郁闷，之前不是被爆他有抑郁症么。我怀疑是不是和维吉尔有关。

10L 萌新狗仔队队员 楼主  
楼上，这么严重啊，直接判重刑了。是不是维吉尔……这个国家法律规定的，让omega丧失生育权是重罪。等等……他是omega！我的天，他看上去好A啊。我以为他是个A。

11L 丁蜀的玫瑰  
我也，我的天他居然是omega！！！天啊！我也一直以为他是个A啊。难不成因为他的结和某个器官被弄坏了。所以他就可以装A？

12L 湛蓝玫瑰-Redqueen  
你们是在讨论我父亲和我叔叔么？他是丧失了生育权，也无法正常发情。而且刚才的会议打算选派我父亲作为关爱omega形象大使出席世界级的会议。而且我叔叔也会陪着去。

13L 萌新狗仔队队员 楼主 回复 12L 湛蓝玫瑰-Redqueen  
尼禄！是你么，尼禄？ 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！  
而且维吉尔受到那么大伤害居然放下来去面对，真的太勇敢了。真的是omega里的正能量  
什么！但丁居然是弟弟！！！

14L 丁蜀的玫瑰 回复 12L 湛蓝玫瑰-Redqueen  
我的妈诶，真的是尼禄。而且我还以为但丁会是哥哥，没想到维吉尔是……崽崽，快和我们说说呗。

15L 湛蓝玫瑰-Redqueen  
这个说来有些话长，就从他被蒙德斯绑架后说起，然后他被蒙德斯买到他开的红灯区的酒吧里，他在那里被囚禁虐待了几年。然后但丁发现了为了救他，潜入了进去。而且……算了不说了。然后那里被发现后。被贩卖到那里的omega只有我父亲一个人被从地狱里拉了回来。因为他们为了毁灭证据。把他们用药昏迷掐死扔到外面的海里去了……

16L 歌剧迷 高雅艺术控  
好惨，安息。

17L 湛蓝玫瑰-Redqueen 回复 16L 歌剧迷 高雅艺术控  
V，别以为我不知道这是用某个人的号。不要插楼，OK？ 

18L 蛋铁一生推  
我的娘额，今天都是些什么神仙！V和尼禄，小破所新生代啊。

19L 湛蓝玫瑰-Redqueen  
我继续，至于你们关系的为什么我父亲还活着，因为正好那个时候被我叔撞见了才捡回一条命的。然后，他因为心跳骤停导致缺氧睡了快二十年。刚开始我进事务所的时候还不知道我父亲的存在。后面我和我叔，也就是影帝但丁去疗养院的时候才知道的。他那个时候比现在要瘦太多，而且他那个时候还是长发，因为那段时间前。我叔拍戏太忙没时间过来帮他弄。而且我叔还帮我父亲擦身子按摩，说是等以后万一我父亲醒过来想让他复出做编剧。而且那段休假的时间，我和我叔就是事务所和疗养院两头跑。而且我听我叔说的，那天是因为但丁说了我的事情。然后回到事务所就接到了疗养院的电话。说我爸醒了过来。后来我听我叔说的，我父亲前前后后进ICU都快两年。然后那段时间他的片子都和我父亲以前的风格一模一样，而且他还刻意去模仿我父亲，毕竟听他说他那段时间在片场和医院里来回跑。毕竟谁受得了自己最近的亲人在生死边缘痛苦挣扎的样子。

20L 小破所所长的粉丝  
唉，小尼禄会不会很难过。因为你父亲受到那么大的打击。

21L 湛蓝玫瑰-Redqueen  
楼上的，我没有经历过，不过也觉着他有些可怜。不过我父亲康复的时候我是见过的。他一醒来情况稳定之后就被我叔接回去。因为我和我女友住Fortuna。然后我要去拍戏。所以基本都在叔叔家里。然后我爸那个时候还需要我叔的照顾，结果就是听见里面类似于争吵的声音，我父亲很要强，而且他哪怕是现在，都感觉和我差不多大一样。虽然植物人缓慢衰老已经让他看上去有些老。而且我父亲很要强。我叔带他复健，他跌下来也是想要自己爬起来的样子。然后他知道自己生育权丧失的事情后，居然没有太大的反应。实际上他自己不想说而已。

22L 蛋铁叔的腿部挂件  
卧槽，料还真多。崽崽你们家的那个新人我一直以为是个A，居然是个O。

23L 小破所所长的粉丝 回复 22L 蛋铁叔的腿部挂件  
我也是没想到他是个O，因为他们所最近新电影和商演的台本都很棒啊！

24L 养鸟撸喵的小哥  
换本人的号上来，其实大V哥身体已经不如年轻的时候，所以现在都是丁蜀的幕后，而且那些新的剧本都是他写的。还有你们狗仔队之前不是一直在事务所门口蹲么。我的大鸟和我的猫猫都看见了哦。

25L 蛋铁一生推 回复 24L 养鸟撸喵的小哥  
不管我们的事，我们只是粉丝，V酱饶命啊。

26L 我要买下小破所  
[前年酒会].jpg  
你们俩个还不工作，在这里闲聊什么？让我看看。还有尼禄和V快去工作。

27L 萌新狗仔队员 楼主 回复26L 我要买下小破所  
卧槽，你是帕蒂小姐。小姐还缺腿部挂件么。

28L 丁蜀的玫瑰 回复 26L 我要买下小破所  
是帕蒂小姐啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！ 在？有什么猛料。

29L 我要买下小破所  
说实话，维吉尔真的和尼禄说的一样像个十多岁刚成年的少年一样。前年酒会，那些记者把闪光灯对着刚稍微恢复一些的他，他就一直瞪着那些记者，结果但丁马上出来挡着他哥不给记者拍。顺带一提他还是蛮有品味的，高定的礼服还不错，而且想不到这个腰身的omega男人居然还有两个孩子。

30L 萌新狗仔队员 楼主  
两个？一个是尼禄？难道V？

31L 我要买下小破所  
V是个白毛哦，只是但丁让他染黑的而已，而且V是尼禄的弟弟。然后蛋铁对V爱理不理的，我估计他是蒙德斯和大V哥的孩子。对了，你们没发现那两个人的手上么。

32L 蛋铁一生推  
楼上的，两个人的无名指上的戒指。还有大V哥的手杖。而且还是用手杖支撑的，难不成他那个时候才恢复？

33L 萌新狗仔队员 楼主  
不会吧，戒指，两个人都已婚？而且但丁不是说他没有对象么。

34L 丁蜀的玫瑰  
我的天，男神居然有对象了。

35L 我要买下小破所  
楼上的，其实和楼主说的没错。维吉尔本质就是老板娘。因为丧失生育能力与发情能力的omega是不被社会接受的。但是法律规定omega必须要有配偶，所以omega阻止打算指派一个丧失生育能力的alpha给他。然后带过去处理的时候被但丁拉回去了，因为法律上没有说不可以伴侣是亲属。  
而且，但丁确实有很严重的心理障碍被判定为不适宜孕育后代。所以他就……有些人表面兄弟，实际夫妻。

36L 萌新狗仔队员 楼主  
有些人表面兄弟，实际夫妻。

37L 蛋铁一生推  
卧槽，丁蜀抑郁症实锤？而且大V哥老板娘也……

38L 丁蜀的玫瑰花  
楼上，丁蜀抑郁症之前狗仔队就曝光过了，而且现在感觉他们的目标是大V哥，因为最近蒙德斯马上就要放出来了。那些蒙德斯以前投资的媒体所以就要疯狂黑但丁，所以要找黑料。

39L 我要买下小破所 回复 38L 丁蜀的玫瑰花  
其实他们一直都在黑但丁，所以但丁那个时候有些亚历山大，加上和露西亚姐合作拍戏的时候，维吉尔因为反复进ICU。之后但丁去Fortuna找了一家疗养院送维吉尔进去的时候，才发现尼禄的。那个时候但丁是因为警方要保护证人才对他哥哥的存在守口如瓶。而且这次那些媒体绝对无话可说。因为大V哥要出来作证。因此各位就等着看好戏了。对了下周日晚上有发布会直播哦。到时候各位麻烦捧场哦。

40L 蛋铁一生推  
好的

41L 萌新狗仔队队长 楼主  
啊啊啊啊啊

42L 蛋铁一生推  
有新的作品，会不会是《Brother续》，我父母可是等了二十多年啊。又可以见兄弟同台了。

43L 蛋铁后援会会长  
蛋铁叔的新作，天啊。还是他的成名作的续篇

45L蛋铁蛋铁  
啊啊啊啊啊，我要炸的。而且兄弟二人真是恭喜了。

46L 湛蓝玫瑰-Redqueen  
等等，我刚应酬完，结果爬上来看，发现了不得了的事情。我需要静静。  
还有蒙德斯的事情，特么左转去新闻区不谢  
48L 抛瓦！摸抛瓦！  
？

47L 黑檀木与白象牙 管理员 回复48L 抛瓦！摸抛瓦！  
没什么好看的，都是很无聊的东西，我设置个隐藏。

【此楼已被 管理员 黑檀木与白象牙 设置隐藏】


End file.
